I Need You Now
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: “You said you wouldn’t call.” He whispered. She only kissed his lips. “I don’t have any control. I need you now.”


**I Need You Now**

**Author's Note:**** Hi everyone. I know everyone voted for the 'Bachelorette' to be my next story, but I got an idea for this story. If I get plenty reviews for this one, then I shall post the Bachelorette! So review please!**

**Summary:**** "You said you wouldn't call." He whispered. She only kissed his lips. "I don't have any control. I need you now."**

**

* * *

  
**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_- Lady Antebellum 'Need You Now'_

_--_

The pictures of a seemingly perfect past had been scattered all around Gabriella Montez's floor. They were her only fragments she had of a once perfect relationship she had with Troy Bolton. She stared at those pictures, feeling bitter that she was trapped in her parent's home while Troy was alone in their home they once shared together. They hadn't talked to each other in a week. Their fight had reached the point of ridiculousness. It should be unnecessary for them to stay mad for this long.

She missed him. To say she didn't would be a lie. She missed how he held her when they slept, the simplicity of their relationship, his tender kisses…and how he returned that same passion and love that she gave him. Damn it, she couldn't stay mad anymore! She needed him.

Gabriella got up from the floor and she grabbed her phone that was on her bed and she dialed Troy's number. She listened to it ring, but she was greeted only by his voicemail. He had either looked at the caller id and didn't pick up or he really didn't have his phone on him. Gabriella shoved her phone into her jean pocket and she tried to get Troy out of her head. But she couldn't. He followed her wherever she went. She just needed him.

Finally, Gabriella had enough. She got out of her pajamas and she threw on her dark jeans, her brown boots and her black tank top. She snuck out through her window so she wouldn't wake up her parents. It was pouring rain outside. Gabriella was in such a rush that she didn't even have a jacket on. But she didn't have time to think about the weather. She needed Troy. She needed to talk to him and make everything alright again.

--

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

_-Lady Antebellum 'Need You Now'_

_--_

Troy Bolton took another shot of his whiskey, staring at his front door with tired eyes. He hoped that if he got drunk enough, he just might see Gabriella walk through that door. He wished and wanted for hours, but he didn't see Gabriella sweeping in the way she did before. He never did. Not since she left him that night. The night everything got so screwed up.

_Maybe, I need to make the gesture,_ Troy thought to himself. He shouldn't be waiting for Gabriella to come when he gets drunk. He had to be a man and accept defeat. After taking one last shot, Troy got up from the table and he threw on his leather jacket and he aimed to walk out the door. He could care less that it was raining and it was a quarter after one in the morning; he needed Gabriella.

He walked down his driveway, the droplets of cold rain hitting him. As he turned on the sidewalk, he was shocked at the sight in front of him. It was Gabriella; she had been coming to see him as well. Troy stood there, watching Gabriella stare at him. She was cold due to wearing no jacket and he could see that she was trembling. But she wasn't trembling from the cold; she was trembling from her emotions. They slowly took a few awkward steps towards each other until they were at an arms length from each other.

"Troy…" Gabriella said as she quivered. Troy shook his head as he touched her soaked arms.

"Christ Gabby, you don't even have a jacket on." Troy lectured as he threw off his leather jacket and put them over her arms. Gabriella stared into his eyes, the urge she felt to be around him intensified. She moved in closer to him, despite the awkwardness they both felt.

"Troy…" Gabriella whimpered again as she rested her hands on his chest. Troy would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss her there. But he knew that they had so much to talk about first. They had to sort out the problems they were having. He had to put his mind before his heart.

"We can't do this. I'm a little drunk and we have stuff we need to talk about." Troy reminded her as he pulled back. Gabriella clutched onto the fabric of his shirt and she pressed herself against his body. She knew him too well; she knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"Who cares?" Gabriella asked, her eyes focused on his with passion and lust.

"You said you wouldn't call." He whispered. She barely kissed his lips.

"I don't have any control. I need you now." She told him as their eyes locked with each other.

It was when his eyes locked with hers that he realized that he couldn't deny himself anymore. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and he kissed her with everything he had in him. Gabriella's arms slid around Troy's neck and his hands fell from her face and wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. As their passion ignited, Gabriella wrapped both her slender legs around Troy's waist and she opened her mouth so Troy's tongue could explore her mouth.

Somewhere in the back of Troy's mind, he realized that they were still in the rain. Still holding onto Gabriella and connecting their lips, Troy tried to get them back into the house. He parted lips with Gabriella for a brief moment to open the door so they could slide in. He shut the door when Gabriella pushed him up against the door to reconnect their lips. They staggered as they walked deeper into the house. The first article of clothing to come off was Troy's leather jacket that was still on Gabriella's body. And then it was Troy and Gabriella's shirts. Soon, they were only in their under garments.

Feeling impatient, Troy picked up Gabriella and he took her to his room, so they could both show each other just how much they needed each other.

--

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_Lady Antebellum 'Need you now'_

A thousand thoughts went through Troy's mind as he lay in his bed, Gabriella tangled up in him. They had some pretty wild romps together, but this one was the wildest. Troy's fingers were getting knotted in Gabriella's raven hair while Gabriella's manicured finger made circles on Troy's chest. Gabriella suddenly giggled aloud. Troy looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Troy asked when he saw Gabriella's grin. She shook her head, still maintaining that infamous grin.

"Nothing. It's just…we were always good at this. Making up. It almost makes our fights worthwhile." Gabriella said as she placed kisses on his bare chest. A thought had suddenly triggered in Troy's mind. They still hadn't talked about their issues yet. They couldn't fully makeup because this issue was getting in the way. Troy sighed as he turned on his side, looking Gabriella right in the eye.

"Gabby…we can't _not _talk about this." Troy reminded her, gently pushing a stray hair behind her ear. She recoiled under his touch.

"Troy, we had such a good thing…why can't we just forget everything that just happened?" Gabriella pleaded. Troy shook his head as he propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at her.

"I can't just forget everything Gabriella. How am I supposed to forget how I hurt you at that club? How am I ever going to forget that look of hurt you had in your eyes? So no…I'm not going to forget about this until we talk about it." Troy told her with a large amount of seriousness in his voice. Gabriella sat up, using the duvet to cover herself and she had tired and fed up eyes.

"What do you want to hear Troy? How badly hurt I was when I saw you hitting on that blonde? Do you want to hear that I cried myself to sleep that night? Do you want to sound like the bad guy here? What is it you would like me to say?" Gabriella prompted, feeling frustrated that Troy wouldn't allow her to let go of the pain she once felt. Troy shook his head, guilt welling him up completely.

"I would never want to know that. But…we have to talk about how this can affect our relationship. We have to talk about this." Troy said as he took Gabriella's delicate hand in his. For the longest time, Gabriella just stared at their intertwined hands. It felt so natural for them. Gabriella shook her head and she ripped her hand from his.

"This was a mistake." Gabriella quickly said as she grabbed her discarded clothes from the floor and she threw them on her body. She began to walk out the door when she felt Troy, who had since put on his boxers, grab her hand and turned her to face him. He could see the tears that were brimming around her eyes.

"What aren't you telling me Gabs? I know that look in your eyes; you're in a lot of pain. And I'm not letting you leave our house until you tell me what is going on." Troy told her as he lifted a hand and he wiped away the tears that hadn't fallen yet. Gabriella bit her trembling lip, struggling to keep herself from crying. She mentally punched herself when traitor tears fell from her eyes. But she would have to tell him; she always did in the end.

"You hurt me. When I saw you flirting with that girl…I hated you. I hate that you found that beautiful, blonde and skinny girl when I was your girlfriend. I hate that for the slightest moment I meant nothing to you. I hate that you said nothing as I was yelling at you. I hate that you let me walk out that door. I hate that you didn't even call. I hate that you were looking for someone better…when I thought I found the perfect soul mate." Gabriella confessed as she cried, not caring if Troy thought that she was weak for showing her true emotions.

Troy heart broke into a million pieces. If he had known that Gabriella felt this way, he would've called her and spoken to her. But Gabriella being Gabriella, she kept it to herself as an attempt to be strong. Troy kept his eyes glued to hers as he cupped both her cheeks into his hands, caressing her cheeks gently. He wiped away her salty hot tears and he silently swore that he was going to fix all of this. He had to do it for Gabriella.

"Gabriella, listen to me. I was so stupid to have allowed myself to get that drunk. That does not excuse my behaviour, but if it will help this relationship, I will give up drinking. That blonde had nothing compared to what you have. You are beautiful on the inside and out; I wouldn't want you any other way. But I want you to believe this part. I _never_ wanted anyone better. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I could never ask for a better companion. You are my better half and I never want you to forget just how…important you are in my life. You can walk out that door if it will make you happy, but just remember that you are the one thing that makes me _want_ to wake up in the morning." Troy confessed with undying love as he continued to caress both of Gabriella's cheeks feverishly.

The tears continued to fall from her eyes. But they were not tears of sadness or remorse. They were tears of love and happiness. Gabriella could feel the sincerity of Troy's words and she believed everything he said. She knew that they would still have to talk about their issues, but she knew that they were going to make it in the long run. She smiled through her tears.

"Do you mean that?" Gabriella asked, making sure that she didn't just imagine Troy's whole speech. Troy smiled and he nodded his head, his thumb continuing its backwards motion on her cheek.

"I do Gabriella." Troy admitted. They stared into each other's eyes for several moments before they both leaned in and captured each other's lips in a compassionate and loving kiss. Troy's hands remained on Gabriella's cheeks while her hands roamed around his waist. This kiss was different; it was a kiss full of lust or the need for sex. It was full of passion and the need to be loved in return. Their kiss broke off and they wrapped each other up in their arms.

"I love you." Troy whispered as he pressed a kiss up against Gabriella's forehead. She smiled as she held him closer to her.

"I love you too." Gabriella replied. Troy picked up Gabriella and he carried her back to his bed and he placed her under the blankets and he joined her, placing a soft kiss on her lips before wrapping her up in his arms and they both fell asleep.

There were going to be problems. They were both aware of that. But they knew that their need for each other's love would keep them from falling apart.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

** Review please! Love you all.**

** Alanna xo**


End file.
